Dex-Sophie Relationship
The relationship between Dex Smith and Sophie Clark formed in the second season and is known as Dophie (D'ex/S'ophie). History Overview Dex met Sophie when he ran into her in the hall and immediately felt attracted towards her. His friends tried talking him out of it and explaining that she's not a good person, but he ignored them and started dating her anyways. He quickly got more than he bargained for when Sophie's friends all ostracize her and she runs to him for comfort every time. While he is annoyed by this, he continues to deal with it to save her from going over the edge. Eventually after she tries to commit suicide, he realizes his friends were right and dumps her. After she almost dies the second time, he knows it was because of him and starts to feel extreme guilt. Season 2 In Knock 'Em Out, Dex is talking to Eric about finding a girlfriend and bumps into Sophie. They have a quick exchange before she leaves and Dex is already head over heels for her. Eric tries telling him that she's bad news, but Dex tells him not to judge her if she doesn't know her. He catches her later in the hall and starts flirting with her, but she forgets his name. Once she starts flirting back, he is happy until she gets embarrassed about being too flirty and runs off. Dex tries to get her to come back, but she doesn't. Jamie talks him out of dating her, but he gets his confidence back after talking to Julia. He asks her out the next day by kissing her and she is excited to kiss him back. In Young Blood, she and Dex are talking before class and Scott runs up to them to tell Sophie about how he's going to make a move on Tim. Dex is cool with Scott being gay and Sophie brags about how awesome her friends are. They continue to go to class after Dex makes a remark about how it's good they don't like the same guys. Throughout the episode, Sophie starts making moves on various other people which leads people to become upset with her and her to get high with Tim and make out with him. Her friends see this and all hate her for making out with Scott's crush. She tells Dex that her friends hate her for no reason and he comforts her the best he can, unaware that she cheated on him. In Hurts Like Heaven, she is with Dex at his locker and Devon comes and tells her that they are going to make their comeback at Jeremy's party that night. She seems nervous about it and wants Dex to go, but he can't. He tells her to go and have fun so she does. In Cough Syrup, after the disaster at the party, Sophie is depressed every time Dex sees her and he starts getting annoyed by it. Sophie starts getting upset that her boyfriend isn't being supportive of her. He talks to Eric about it and Eric says that Dex has to figure out if Sophie is worth it. He tries to figure out if she's going to be happy anytime soon and she says that she doesn't know, but she wants to her boyfriend to be there for her through everything. She threatens to kill herself and runs off. Dex freaks out at the thought of her dying and finds her crying by herself. He tells her that he loves her too much to let her go and she's worth this rough patch. They make up after he says that he'll be with her through everything. In Panic Station (1), he sees her getting yelled at by Devon and tries to stop it, but gets punched by him instead. Once Devon shows Dex his gun, Dex is scared. He suggests they tell the office immediately, but Sophie says they shouldn't in case he finds out it was them. Dex tells the office anyway and tries to reach Sophie who isn't answering her phone because she is attempting suicide. In Panic Station (2), Dex meets Sophie at the office after she fights with Olivia. She acts like no one pays any attention to her and tells him about her suicide attempt. Dex gets very angry that she didn't even think about how it would affect him if she died and realizes she's not a good person like everyone kept telling him. He breaks up with her and doesn't care when she threatens to kill herself. After the shooting and Sophie's second suicide attempt, Dex feels very guilty that it was his fault she is in critical care. Timeline *Start Up: Knock 'Em Out (207) *Break Up: Panic Station (2) (216) **Reason: He realized she really was a bad person after all. Trivia *Dex is one of the three people who would still speak to Sophie after she backstabbed Scott. The other two were Devon and Sadie. *They started dating a day after they met. *Sophie is the second person he met by bumping into them. The first was Scott in I Knew You Were Trouble. *They both enter gay relationships later in the show. Sophie realizes she is a lesbian and dates Lindsay while Dex still identifies as straight, but is dates Scott. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 2